English Tutor
by Huni 345
Summary: Fai the smartest kid in the class is tasked with one important job. Help Kuro anyway he can in raising his grades. Ok i cant do summary's, but you'll like it so read it please.
1. Me A Tutor?

I don't not own Kuro or Fai sadly, Clamp does. But its ok I do forgive them, I could never draw as well as them. Oh but I do own my oc teachers, Lilac school for boys, and all the smutty chapters I write. Isn't it just grand to be a fanfic author?

Omg is it here, YES IT IS! After long awaited time, I have a new story. And boy is it fun to write.

Art Project

The birds started to play there game, a game so deep that the average mind can't comprehend it. With a littlie chirp, then another, a symphony of melody would appear. Accompanied by there musicale genius are the flowers, flowing with the graceful wind. This perfect spring day, a mix of cold and hot, was to beautiful not to draw. So instead of paying attention to my boring English teacher I drew the outside. Before long I had drawn all of Saint Lilac's playground and gardens. It was stunning, and that's when Kuro turned around. Blue eyes fell on the picture; then a smile so delicate appeared. With a few simple moves Kuro's entire body was turned to look at my face. Leaning in closely his breath gently touched my skin. The smell was so seductive that the entire room started to melt away. My skin started to burn, and my palms started to sweat. Slowly leaning in closely, to the point where lips meet, his mouth opened. "Can I borrow a pencil?" Oh lord all mighty, that voice wasn't the worst of it. Now I can say with full force that Kuro was a god. He had elegant dark black hair, a clear tan face, Broad shoulders, and a staggering six feet. Mr. Hunk USA here he comes. But do you know what stinks, he is a jock, and I am a nerdy boy. Handing him the pencil he quickly muttered a thanks before giving me a big smile and a wink.

The rest of the period was just me staring at him, trying to figure out what that wink meant. Before the bell rang Mrs. B handed out grades. I got a ninety of course, but as I looked over Kuro's shoulder I saw a big fat zero. As his face started to drop, and a tear was welling up in his eye, Mrs. B came over. Leaning down gently, she whispered something unintelligible to Kuro. A few seconds later he turned around and stared at me. "Guess what Fai? You're going to tutor me!" he screamed, before jumping up and giving me a big hug. Trust me I almost fainted there.

"That's lovely I muttered in between breathes of his tight hug. Thank god his blue eyes didn't trail down to my pants. The size of the bulge might have scared him for life.

I like it, and trust me this is not your typical nerd and jock romance. No, in fact it's going to be different in almost every way. And for now I am rating it T, but that might change later. See you all next time kids. Oh and you see that review button at the bottom of the page, it's your friend. So click it, nothing makes me happier then a review. Well that's not true, nothing makes me happier then a beta, but because I don't have that, a review will have to do. Lastly I need to create a new boy character for a point in the story, do you peeps have any ideas? If you do either send me a email, or put it in your review. Thanks.


	2. The Three Musketeers

So have you ever had a felling of pure desire, that's how I fell towards Fai and Kuro. But sadly Clamp owns the rights to them. Maybe it's for the better, if I owned them they would be up against a wall doing…. Wait bad me! But I do own Lilac School, the town, and all my sweat oc characters. Wait did I say sweat, I meant to say… Ok I have to stop that.

Have you ever had a pure felling of desire for something, well that's how I fell when I see Kuro's ass in tight jeans. Like I know that it's wrong to continuously stare at it, but come on its perfect and tight. So when offered the chance to see him in a Speedo, I had to say yes. Thank god he was on the swim team. After the bell rang I went to my locker and started to open it. As I pulled out a book my friend Justin ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Fai I have news for you, me and Karl are dating now! Isn't that like great!!?"

"That's lovely Justin, but can you put me down? You're squeezing the life out of me!"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were as skinny as a toothpick." He said before putting me down.

"So when did this happen? Last time I remember he like cheated on you with a math teacher."

"No, no, no it was a geometry sub. But yeah he got on one knee and apologized, it was like so sweat. And then he pulled out a rose. By that time he had me hooked." Sighing like a Disney channel girl, Justin got on one knee and took out the rose.

"Impressive, a fake one dollar rose. The guy is so not cheap." Turning around I took out a few books.

"Hey don't make fun of my lover, least I have one. Oh wait sorry that was like totally mean. But anyway how that going, rumor is has it your tutoring him. Now before you confirm it, please tell me how the hug was like. Cause that's the highlight of the stories that I'm hearing. It's so unlike him to give people hugs." Smirking I gently pushed him aside and twirled around like a ballerina.

"IT WAS SO GREAT!! I mean like it was just like I imagined it..."

"I didn't know my hugs caused that much happiness. Glad to be of service," said a strong and masculine voice. Within seconds two strong muscular arms were around me.

"Oh for gods sakes Kano, get of Fai."

"Fine Justin, be like that," he said before taking his arms of me, "sorry Fai I just couldn't help it."

"It's ok. No bruises." With that I turned to look at both of them. They were my best mates; Justin was a slightly muscular boy with long black hair, and adorable green eyes. Unlike Kano his face was pimple free. Kano on the other hand had muscles galore, but a face that was so-so. He did have nice white eyes though. Without the two I don't know how I would survive high school. "Oh Kano did you know that Justin's dating Karl again. Apparently one dollar roses sway Justin."

"Dude! Don't forgive him that easily."

"You two suck." Justin said before giving us both weak punches. "Be thankful im not strong, because if I was there would be a can of hurt for you both." With that he twirled and left us both in the dust.

"Golly he doesn't know how to take a joke. But anyway I should get going; Richard would kill me if I didn't show up soon. He's taking me to some "fancy" restaurant. I'm betting it's just another one of those three star bars."

"K see you later." Turning around I closed my locker and got ready to head to the swimming pool. Hopefully there would be a mix up in the pool and Kuros tights would fall off.

So kids another chapter is done, now it's your turn. Review! It makes my small world get a bit brighter. Oh and yeah I would like to thank Knight in Shining Armor, Hi, the ever so awesome Dreamgirl, and Melissa Brite for reviewing.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**I apologize of the long hiatus of my new chapter, real life drama, and other problems have kept me from updating. But after long wait, or so I hope, were back for a new chapter of English Tutor**

**Like always I don't own Kuro or Fai's, but I do own Fai's awesome mom. **

A few hours later I was home waiting for my first session of tutoring to begin. I had my lesson plan all prepared, we will open up with some insight on Romeo and Juliet, before skipping right to the kissing scene. And as we got to the part where they finally kiss, I will linger and stare into his red eyes…

"Fai there's a person here to see you. He says his name is Kuro…"

"OMG! I'm coming mom." Getting up quickly I went to my mirror and fixed myself up a bit. After making sure I was completely drop dead gorgeous, I ran out my room and bounded down the stairs. And there he was. Like always he looked amazing except this time instead of clean and cut he had wet skin, and his hair was a mess. He looked like a cute puppy. I got it, if we become friend's I'm going to call him Kuro puppy.

"Hey. Mind if I go get some water from your fridge?" he asked before slinging his backpack on the couch.

"Sure! Ill be in my room waiting, it's the first door to the left upstairs."

"K" he said before turning and going to the kitchen.

"Damn son, he is cute. If things start to get more then T rated there are condoms in your top dresser drawer."

"Oh come on mom! I regret telling you I'm gay!" I screamed softly. Turning around I ran right up to my room. Clearing off a space on my bed I sat down and got ready for the session.

A few minuets later he came up with a fresh bottle of water and a towel on his head. "Your mom said it was ok if I took a towel. Is it alright that I took yours?'

"Oh yeah its cool." I said quickly, he had no idea that I would be keeping that towel forever. Never would my mom wash it.

"So shale we start?" he asked before picking up the book. "Sorry to ask but could we skip to section five, my friend says it's the best?" No way that's the kiss section.

"K! Want me to read?" I asked. If he said yes I was so going to do my plan.

"Nah, if its ok I would like to read?"

"That's fine by me." A few minuets later we were both comfy and warm, each taking turns reading the big book. When we finally got to the kissing scene Kuro slowly started to slow down. Each word came very slowly, allowing his breath to trace across my skin. I don't know why but I slowly inched closer and closer, hoping that I was getting the right vibes. Just as he got to the kiss, Kuro slowly turned to stair at me right in the eyes. And before I knew it we were both leaning into kiss. My heart was doing flips, my brain freaking out, and worse my face burning up. But I didn't care, I was about to kiss the man of my dreams. BEEP! All of a sudden Kuro jumped up. For a normally calm and collected man, that sudden moment scared the life out of me. "Oh crap, my brother needs my help, can we cut this session short?"

"Yeah, I guess family comes first. Would you like to continue next week?"

"Um sure, see you then." And he left, without another word.


	4. Boys Vs Girls

Life is but a few passing memories, mine though consist of Kuro and Fai doing naughty things. Now if only clamp didn't have the rights to them….

Kuro would not look at me for five days straight, even when we had our lessons he would just turn and stare at something else. Usually my closet, you knowthe one with the condoms in it. After about a few weeks I got tired and sick ofit all and decided to confront him. "Kurogane can we talk for a second?" I asked him during recess. It was a bright sunny day, and all around us, teenagers were talking and hanging out. In some twisted sort of fate, Kuro had to go to China for a few days, and he asked if we could have the lesson today. So,wanting to get the entire "confrontation" thing over with, I agreed.

"Sure, what is it?" he said, his attention on some grass at his feet.

"Why have you not been looking at me? Seriously we almost kissed,and then you turn into Justin and freak on me." I said, staring him in the eyes. Sighing he lifted up his face and stared at me.

"What happened, dude, was nothing but a mistake," He said before getting up, "And if I were you, I would forget it ever happened."

"God, you know I thought you were a man. But in reality, you're just a girl!" I shouted, before turning on my heels. Not knowing what to do, I started to run away. I didn't even turn around when Kuro called my what seemed like forever I finally stopped to catch my breath. And as I turned around to see how far away I got, a giant mountain pounced on me.

"You know for a skinny blond you're kind of fast." And before I knew it Kurogane, the man of my dreams, the so called straight, was kissing me.

Hi loves as you know I love reviews, my new beta dreamgirl96 is awesome, and I apologize for the wait. I was out vacationing with my cool parents.


End file.
